


Please Don't

by TheLittlePotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, M/M, Suicide, Weddings, ex-fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePotato/pseuds/TheLittlePotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has found out Tsukishima's affair a day before their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Please Don't by K.will... I recommend you to.. but it depends on you
> 
> Although the plot is different from the music video... 
> 
> Grammatical errors and typos can be seen.

Yamaguchi hated to believe that love can last for an eternity. He hated being naive to only believe a feeling, an emotion of deceit. 

He hated knowing that Tsukishima cheated on him and he had only known before their wedding day, a day of happiness. 

God, was he stupid to believe that shut all these years? 

"Maybe I am stupid," he commented and took a swig of beer that he had bought. He was staying at his car. Hiding somewhere in the streets, feeling like shit. 

That wedding was today, and his phone was being bombarded with texts and calls from his friends and families wanting to where he was. 

Not one text from ex-fiance though. 

That was fucking obvious that he doesn't give a two shit about him. 

New set of tears began to form in his eyes and his mouth quivered to let out a cry. And he did, he wanted everyone to know the pain.

The foolish decisions he had made. 

The false happiness that he had from Tsukishima. 

The lies. 

Everything about the man made him want to cry! Let everyone know that he wanted to world to just die. 

Make the man who made him feel like shit, beg on his knees for forgiveness. 

But he was coward. Instead of facing him, he ran away. And he hated himself for that. 

Because in the end, he still love him. He hated to admit that - that he still has feelings for him. 

The act was fresh in his mind, scratching and pounding his heart with disgust and betrayal. 

Tsukishima in the arms of Kuroo Tetsurou, murmuring about love. About each other and their hidden affairs. 

Kissing. 

Hugging. 

And his ex-fiance didn't let out his name. He saw that his ex-fiance gave Kuroo himself without guilt. 

Was this the Tsukishima that he had fallen in love? The one he was going to spend his life with? 

And in the spurt of the moment, he ran. However he saw glimpse of a smirk from the mistress's face and he knew that Kuroo had saw him and wasn't guilty to say that he had won Tsukishima's heart. 

He cried even louder, putting his head on the steering wheel and just let things out. 

Does everyone knew about this? 

He wondered that wedding has gotten cancelled due to his absence, obviously. Where will everyone go? The reception should be starting right now. 

Everyone in their seats, as someone from the team would make a speech about them, probably Daichi or Suga would start. Tanaka and Nishinoya would sing and dance, preferably drunk, while Asahi would worry they would break something. 

Hinata and Kageyama would argue about something stupid. Yachi would take pictures and Kiyoko would be beside her. 

Him and Tsukishima would supposed sitting at the stage, food would be displayed while looking at their guests with joy. They would say sweet things to each other, holding hands under the table and smiled knowingly that they had made a perfect decision to be together. 

He had imagined all of that. 

"But it isn't true!" He shouted and hit his head on the wheel, he had gotten strange looks from a few who were walking passed by his car. 

He doesn't care. It was ten in the evening. 

He doesn't about anything anymore.  Why would he? Tsukishima doesn't care about him anymore. 

He took drank everything from the bottle and felt dizzy from the alcohol.  Thirsty. He wanted water. 

There was a convenience store somewhere near. 

He turned the engine on and began drive, looking for at least a store. He keeps bumping on the car, mumbling an apology to either an object or a human being. 

He turned left and right, and he had gotten far from his objectives. He was in a intersection, the stop light was being lit and he made a lousy attempting on pulling the break. 

He waited for the green light to be lit and while he was waiting. He took out a gun from a hidden compartment on the passenger's seat.  

Tsukishima had bought it due to mass burglary in their neighborhood before. They kept it since for protection. 

Yamaguchi thought it has other better use. 

He wondered if someone will him? 

Will Tsukishima miss him? 

The green light has been hit but he busy on deciding, thinking, and imagining the people that the he loves and cherishes if they see him in a coffin one day. 

Will his ex-fiance be there? Will everyone make their own speech trying to pinpoint the memories they had with him. 

Will they mock him for being too weak for taking his own life? 

He doubted everyone will be there. If Tsukishima never wanted him, that's the same with everyone. 

He was annoying. 

Fucking shy. 

Ugly with his freckles and his lanky form. 

He followed Tsukishima like a lost puppy, he doubted the man ever wanted his presence from the start. 

"I really am stupid," he told himself with clarity this time.

But it was too late for him to move as a truck was moving on his way. The driver probably tried his best on stopping the engine but it was too heavy. The load on the truck has been fallen from the place and onto his car.  


Yamaguchi was stunned, frozen with the time and load was moving, quickly. 

The sound of a car being squashed can be heard. The windows cracked and a shout from pain can be heard inside. 

It became silent. 

He has been hit. Dead from the impact. 

"Oh my god!"

"Somebody help!"

"Call the ambulance!"

-

Everyone was crying at his funeral. Crying and reminiscing their memories with the late Yamaguchi Tadashi, who was loved as a son and teammate. 

As everyone began to dissolved and left the cemetery, one showed up after no one was in sight.  Holding a bouquet of flowers with guilt in his heart, hands, and shoulders. 

It was too heavy for the person to carry. Knowing he had committed a big mistake to break off the wedding. 

He hated himself. He told himself that every time, cutting his flesh through a razor and reminded himself that he was foolish. 

Stupid. 

Pathetic. 

And doesn't deserve Yamaguchi at all. The thing he had with Kuroo was a mistake that he had been mistakenly led into more, replacing guilt with lust.  


He placed the bouquet beside his deceased fiance's tombstone, and told himself the speech that he had memorized after knowing that Yamaguchi died. 

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me... I love you... Aren't we supposed to get married? To live happily ever after?"

He didn't finished as he broke down crying. Letting his emotions get the best of him, he thought the world has punished him and he couldn't accept the fact that the person who had gave him everything was being taken away from him. He calm himself down and just stare at nothing, thinking about the wedding and how it should have happened; them saying their vows and promises to each other, to kiss for the first time as husbands, everyone cheering and lots of confetti. He smiled in distaste, what a beautiful day to be alive. 

Or so everyone thought. 

He knew there was something he had to. He took out a gun from his pants, and placed it on his head. 

"I love you, Yamaguchi. Let's be together forever. Please don't... " the gun was fired before he can finish. 

Tsukishima in the end died, leaving the world, to be with him.


End file.
